Interruptions
by BFire92
Summary: Megamind is ready to pop the question, but thanks to a new ice cold villain; he gets interrupted time after time! Rated T for possible contents of chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

**Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. ~Albert Einstein**

**

* * *

**

**Interruptions ****- Chapter 1**

"You've got it all, Sir? You're sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Minion tried hard not to let joy take over his body. If he could, he would have been jumping up and down screaming his tiny lungs out, but Minion didn't want to make his master any more nervous. The alien had been planning this for over a week, and that was plenty of time to have a few nervous panic attacks!

"I think so..." Megamind said, and straightened his tie and suit. During the last ten months he'd gotten used to wear what Roxanne called 'normal clothes', but he still hated ties. Sadly, there was a dress code at the restaurant. This was the one evening where everything had to go smoothly. He would not risk them being kicked out just because he despised fancy clothing!

Megamind started to path his suit, searching for the right pocket.

"The table is reserved in the corner to give us plenty of privacy, I've arranged with the waitress to bring us a fancy dessert and Roxanne is to be there at eight." He'd do it just like the movies. Simple, but good. Dinner, champagne, down on his knee – the whole package. He had seriously considered a few lasers, but Minion had talked him out of it.

"And the ring?" Minion squealed.

Finally Megamind found the right pocket – the one of the inside of his suit. He reached down into it, took out the tiny velvet box and opened it. Minion squealed again when he saw the jewellery and Megamind rolled his eyes.

"You're worse than the girls on TV, Minion."

"I can't help it! It's so pretty! Oh, my little boy is growing up!"

Megamind rolled his eyes again, but he couldn't hide the smile. Minion was right. The moment he had laid his eyes on this baby, he'd known it was the one!

The ring was both beautiful and practical. Beautiful because of it it's three diamonds and mirror like silver. Practical because the stones didn't point out, but was casted into the metal, making the surface almost smooth. She'd love it! He hoped...

A rush of nervousness ran though his body. It wasn't like he was taking Roxanne to the grocery store or to a movie! This was serious business! What if Roxanne said 'no'? What if she didn't want to marry him? What if she laughed at him? What if...?

"Sir, don't you worry. Roxanne will say 'yes'!" Minion laid a calming robotic hand on his friend's shoulder. The fish truly knew how to read him.

"But..." Megamind started.

"No buts! Roxanne loves you! I'm sure she won't say 'no'!"

The honesty in Minion's voice calmed him down again. He had another look down at the ring and the smile grew back. A picture of Roxanne smiling in a beautiful white dress came to his fabulous mind. He'd do whatever it took to make her happy and he never wanted to leave her side again.

"But Sir..."

"What?"

"You've got to go now!" Minion said and handed him the keys to the invisible car. "You don't want to be late for your own proposal!"

* * *

Roxanne was adding the final touch before she'd leave her apartment. While placing a pearl in her ear, her eyes fell to a picture on the table in front of her mirror. It had been taken months ago, at a Halloween party in her flat, and it was her favourite picture because of its weirdness.

Wayne, previously known as 'Metro Man' stood in the back, wearing an Elvis costume and his most heroic smile. Sitting in the front so only the upper part of the gorilla suit was visible, Minion was waiving to the camera with his toothy smile and a pair of fake, fuzzy antennas on his sphere. He'd come as an alien, much to Roxanne's amusement!

But her absolutely favourite part was in the middle. She had to giggle whenever she saw it – her boyfriend dressed as a vampire, looking more or less like himself except from the fake fangs, was bending over her as if he was preparing to attack her neck. Roxanne, going Goth for the evening, was leaning backwards, laughing with her hands on Megamind's chest as she tried to avoid his 'scary' attempt to suck her blood.

As usual, Roxanne giggled. Her boyfriend really did know how to make her laugh. Often he didn't even do it on purpose! Megamind had a natural goofiness which often led them into the strangest scenes and accidents.

Ready to go, Roxanne left her bedroom and entered the living room. For a minute she just stood there, taking in the apartment.

It was only two months ago she had started to call Megamind and Minion's Lair 'home'. The change had been gradual; one morning when she woke up in her alien's arm, it had occurred to her that she hadn't slept in her own bed for two weeks! She'd even started to say things like 'let's go home' or 'home to the Lair'! Not that Roxanne had minded, but it had been a strange thing to think about.

Still she hadn't sold her apartment. It had turned into a sanctuary for her and Megamind, and the two of them often spent their time here. It was practical, because it wasn't far from her work. This day was a good example - she'd come here right after work so that she could have a shower and get ready for tonight's date. Roxanne still had her mail sent here, because there was no way she'd tell anyone the address to the secret Lair. And whenever she had family over, they would be here. It was much easier this way. There had been some arguments between her and Megamind before about who should move in with whom, but they had all ended with them agreeing that this solution worked for them.

Roxanne smiled to herself as she locked the door. Maybe she'd be home tonight, maybe not. But if she did, she'd have a blue boyfriend with her.

* * *

Was it just him or was it hot in here? Megamind wanted to loosen his tie, but afraid he might get thrown out, he kept it on. Where was she? He had another look at his watch. 19:55... Really? It felt like it had been hours! Nervous, he started to play with the tablecloth. Again and again he double checked his pocket to be sure the ring was safe. It was there every time; it hadn't disappeared during the twenty seconds! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? Maybe he should just forget it and deliver the ring back to the jewellery store tomorrow? But then he got that image again; Roxanne walking down the aisle in a white dress, him sliding a ring down her perfect finger... Megamind felt his lips curve in a smile. He knew now that he would never be happy without her by his side. His hand found the pocked with the ring again. It would be fine.

"Waiting for me?"

Megamind looked up and straight into a couple of blue eyes.

"Roxanne!"

She sat down on the other side of the table.

"Were you expecting someone else? Bernard, perhaps?" Roxanne joked. She got a pair of green, rolling eyes as an answer. They had been dating for long enough to joke about it now.

"Well..."

They chuckled as a waitress came with a bottle of champagne.

"Here you go sir. And would you like to order or do you and the lady need some more time?"

"I'm ready," Roxanne said, already finished reading the menu.

Megamind didn't notice how he blocked out the rest of the world. Roxanne was wearing his favourite dress – the deep bluish purple one she had worn to the opening of the museum. Whenever he saw her with it, he remembered how much fun it had been, dancing with her up there, knowing his life had changed for the better because of her. With her lovely hand, she removed a bang that had fallen down into her magnificent blue eyes...

"Sir?"

"Huh?" Megamind was dragged out of his thoughts by the voice of the waitress.

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

"Oh... Oh, yes, of course!"

Roxanne tried to hold in her laugh; she'd noticed his glassy eyes. It happened from time to time, and it made her face slightly pink knowing that Megamind could study her like that; like she was one of a kind.

"So..." she said and took a sip of her glass. "Is there a special occasion?"

Did she know? Megamind felt it get warm again.

"No... No, I just wanted to take you out for dinner, that's all," he said, careful not to look her in the eyes.

"Hmm..." Roxanne said and set down her glass.

"Err... how was work?" he asked, trying to waggle himself out – Roxanne was curious for a living and would not be fooled by white lies.

"It was fine. A bit boring, actually. Just an interview with the mayor about the opening of the new Metro City Ice Hall."

"Metro City Ice Hall? Truly this city needs to be a bit more original when coming up with names. We already have Metro City Bank and Metro City Mall..." Megamind said as he lifted his glass to drink. Roxanne giggled.

"Not everyone can be as original as you, Megamind." The praise drew a smug smile over his lips.

"You can..." he whispered into his glass before he drank his words. Her cheeks got painted in a wonderful colour that he cherished. It made her freckles stand out beautifully.

This had to be the moment. When Roxanne was looking away with her sweet coy smile, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. Megamind straightened up his back, ready for his performance. He scooped out on his chair so that he could get down on his knees and he pressed his blue fingers around the box... and then he lost the grip of it!

'_Curse the sweaty, nervous palms!"_

"Megamind?" Roxanne frowned as Megamind was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"One sec, Roxanne!" his voice came from somewhere down by her feet.

"Why are you under the table?" she asked and bent down to lift up the tablecloth so that she could see what her boyfriend was doing.

"Nothing! Just... hang on!"

'_Where is it? Where?' _Megamind crawled on the floor under the table, desperately trying to find the missing box with the precious ring!

"Megs?"

Trying not to be seen, he crawled over to the nearby tables and started to look under every one, getting quite a few annoyed looks back.

"Sorry, sorry! Just looking for something! Don't mind me!"

Roxanne followed her boyfriend with her eyes.

"Did you lose something?"

"No! No-no-no! Of course not," he said, still trying without any luck to be as invisible as his car.

"_Where is it?" _he hissed.

_There!_ It had rolled over to lay right next to a woman's left foot! She was happily unaware of the thing. Megamind let out a relieved sigh and grabbed it quickly and put it back into the safety of his suit before she had the chance to see it, but he happened to slightly touch the bare skin on her ankle! The woman flew up, but she didn't have the chance to see what had touched her; Megamind had startled jumped back to the safety of his table when she had moved. When he did that, he had accidentally hit his large head into the table, causing his champagne glass to sway. Before Roxanne got the chance to stop it, it fell, pouring all its content over the blue alien on the floor.

Megamind froze and his face turned indigo as he felt the liquid run over his skull and down his suit. Then he let out a groan.

'_Oh god...' _This was surely _not _how he had planned their romantic evening and his proposal. How was it that he always managed to screw things up..?

Roxanne smiled and shook her head. Not a dull moment...

"Megamind?"

Slowly Megamind met her soft eyes.

"What was all that about?"

For a couple of seconds he just looked into her eyes. Then he let out a sigh. Well, he was already on the floor.

"Ehm... Roxanne..." he said and sat up, trying to overlook the alcohol running down his body. He grabbed her hands in his and inhaled; building up his courage. "Roxanne Ritchi, would you do me the honour of-"

* * *

The pressure from the explosion caused the windows to shatter; spreading its pieces of glass all over the place. Roxanne fell off her chair and landed next to Megamind, who grabbed her body in order to shield her. The sound rang in their ears and Roxanne tried to stop it by pressing her hands against them. It of course, didn't help one bit, but the sound was gradually fading.

Megamind let go of her body and ran out of the restaurant out to the street. He looked up and down; trying to get a glimpse of whom had caused the attack. There was no one to be seen.

"Megs?" Roxanne came running out of the restaurant. "Did you see anyone?"

Megamind shook his head. "No, but it could have been timed or... Roxanne, you're bleeding!" His eyes grew wide and he grabbed her face. Blood was running down the side of it, its source was a sharp cut right under her hairline.

"I'm fine," she said, but he still held her with one hand and examined her wound with the other. When he slightly touched it, a pain flew through her.

"Mm... it's not deep, but you might need some stitches. Wounds on the head tend to bleed a lot."

"I think there are others who need help more than I do," Roxanne said. She was right; there were cries coming from inside the restaurant. Their table had been furthest away from the windows, and she didn't want to think of how the state of others in there might be. The sirens of ambulances were already to be heard in the distance.

* * *

"No one was seriously injured, thankfully!" The officer said to Megamind. "The hospital has informed me that the worst was a few eye injuries, but nothing permanent. Apparently there wasn't a big crowd tonight, so there were few visitors sitting by the windows."

Megamind nodded. "Luckily! It could have ended much worse!"

"Yes, yes," the officer said. "Shouldn't you two be getting to the hospital as well?" He glanced over at Roxanne, who was wearing a bandage around her head.

"Yes, _we should," _Megamind said, and sent her a frown. "She needs stitches..."

"I'll be fine! I'm waiting for you to get finished here first!" Roxanne crossed her arms. Megamind sighed. When first Roxanne had decided on something, there was no point in trying to make her change her mind.

"Then I'll make it quick!" the officer said politely. "The bomb was a minor one, not designed to do much harm, but to frighten. It had been placed on the sidewalk next to the restaurant, and was probably detonated on a distance. Not much more to say about it right now. But there was one thing..." He gave Megamind an ice blue envelope with the words 'To Megamind' outside. "We found this."

Megamind curiously opened it and pulled out a piece of paper with a logo on it; a star with a C in it. There was nothing more.

"What does this mean?" Roxanne asked.

"This means," Megamind said, "that I've just been challenged."

* * *

**Dudududuuuu du duuu! **

**Who has challenged Megamind?**

**What does he/she want?**

**Will Megamind ever pop the question?**

**Hang on and you'll see!**

**Hopefully. Come on- magnificent immagination! **

**And I don't own 'Megamind' (sadly), its characters -bla bla bla- you know the drill. NO! NOT THE DRILL! _(this had truly become my favourite joke)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that. ~Michael Leunig  


* * *

**Interruptions**** - Chapter 2**

"Are you _sure _you don't want a doctor to deal with this?"Megamind asked, as he moved his eyes away from the road to look at Roxanne – a thing that always made her scared to hell!

"Yes, I am! You've patched me up before, and you are way better at it than any doctor. Megamind, would you _please_ keep your eyes on the road! You know that freaks me out!"

"Sorry!" he apologized, and barely avoided crashing into a trailer. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

For the third time that evening, Megamind tipped his finger at his watch. The thing hadn't survived the champagne.

Oh god, he hoped Minion wouldn't spill it out the moment they entered the Lair! He hadn't gotten the chance to propose tonight, and he did _not _want his Piscean guardian to ruin everything! Since he couldn't contact him, he'd just have to cross his blue fingers and hope Minion could keep his toothy mouth shut!

* * *

Megamind jumped out of the car and hurried over to help his girlfriend out as well. Tensed, he looked around. No fish. He let out a sigh.

"Now, let's get you over to the ch-"

"Congratulations!" Minion showed up in his 'kiss the cook' apron and his most toothy smile ever. "May I see it?" he said happily, still trying hard to avoid his gorilla body from jumping up and down in pure joy!

"See what?" Roxanne asked, not getting the deal.

"Oh, the wound!" Megamind said, and out walked behind her. As he moved his hand over his throat he said; "I'm sure Minion is just _worried _about your condition."

Minion stood all still for a second; letting the pieces fall into place.

"Errrooooh... Oh! Yes! Of course! Wait, what? Are you _hurt_ Ms Ritchi? How? What happened?"

Megamind relaxed and led Roxanne over to his chair and made her sit down.

"Would you help me find the first aid kit, Minion?"

"It's right over..."

"_Now?" _

"Guys," Roxanne asked, looking from one alien to the other. "Is something..?"

"No, nothing is 'something'! Just sit here and wait, I'll be right back!" Megamind gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he dragged Minion along. Roxanne frowned as she followed them with her eyes. Something was _clearly _'something'.

"Sir, what happened? Is Roxanne badly hurt?"

"Some idiot placed a bomb on the sidewalk outside the restaurant!"

"What?"

Megamind opened a black cabinet, complete with spikes along the edges and a red cross, and got out everything he needed.

"By some C guy. Here!" He handed Minion the envelope. Minion opened it and looked at the star with the C.

"C? That's all? Just a 'C'?"

"And a bomb! Mark my words, we will hear from this C person again! But now I'll have to give Roxanne a few stitches."

* * *

"Sit still!"

"I _am _sitting still."

Megamind was rubbing a blue cream around the wound. It was his own recipe and would temporarily numb the area. Back when he was evil, he'd sold the recipe under a fake name to a pharmacist together with several other homemade medicines. One thing was certain; Megamind was _not _a poor man. All those years of getting his butt kicked by Metro Man had turned him into a fabulous doctor. There had been quite a few broken bones and wounds back in the days. And to be honest; there still was.

"Ok, I'm going to do the stitches now..." A pink tongue slid out between his lips when he begun, very concentrated to make it his best work yet. Minion might be the designer and sewer, but he mostly used a machine and rarely sewed together skin unless it was blue.

"How are you feeling, Ms Ritchi?" Minion asked, worried.

"I'm a bit dizzy, that's all," she answered with a low voice.

"Probably the stress and blood loss," Megamind mumbled, and finished the work. "There! Good as new. All you need now is a good night's rest!"

She gave him a tired smile. "Yeah, I'll go and get ready for bed." She rose from the chair and headed for the Lair's bathroom. "You coming?"

"I'll be right there, Roxanne," he said after her. When they heard a door lock, he let out a loud groan and turned to Minion.

"If it wasn't for that _stupid bomb…!" _

"You didn't get the chance to ask her, then, Sir?" Minion asked as his master plumbed down into the chair where Roxanne had been sitting. Said blue alien dragged his hands down his face.

"No. I was going to when it exploded," he sighed. "I'll ask her tomorrow. Until the moment arrives, I'm just going to have to walk around with the ring in my pocket, ready to pop it."

Minion nodded and was about to say something when he caught a smell of something. "Is that... is that champagne?"

"It was not a smooth night," Megamind answered and tugged on his suit. "I'm going to have to wear my new watch from tomorrow as well. At least it's water... I mean _champagne _proof."

"And it's got lasers, Sir!" Minion said in order to cheer him up. It seemed to work; an almost evil little smile dragged out the azure lips.

"Yeah- _lasers!"_

Because, as we all know, any watch without a laser is just plain lame!

* * *

Roxanne was the first to wake up. She gave herself a few minutes with her eyes shut in order to let the last amount of sleepiness run off. A happy sigh escaped her when she felt the arm around her waist. He had a habit of crawling close to her in his sleep, as if he was starving for human contact. And maybe he was? After all, as he often told her, any sort of contact was strictly forbidden in prison.

Slowly she turned around to face the sleeping blue alien. A sweet smile laid itself over her lips. Roxanne had to admit, he was _very _cute when he was asleep. The black lashes laid close to his cheeks and his chest rose and fell in a relaxed rhythm. His moth was a tiny bit open but not a sound came out. Roxanne had spent nights with men who snored like trains; she'd been happily surprised after the first night he'd slept in her bed. Megamind's sleep was usually soundless, but an occasional happy or relaxed sound could be heard, usually after some... well... _loving activity._

She gave him a gentle kiss and whispered a "Good morning". His eyelids moved first, and then the rest of the body woke itself up. It wasn't always this easy to awaken him; she'd found herself pulling him out by his legs, even after noon!

"'Morning," he whispered back and slowly opened his green eyes to meet hers blue.

"Sleep well?" she asked and wiggled herself even closer.

"Mmm... yes..." He blinked a couple of times to wake up more. "I always do when you're here."

"I'm always here," she said, and gave him another kiss. "We haven't slept apart for months."

Megamind smiled. "I know. And I don't miss it a bit!" he said as he returned the kiss with one of his own. "How are you feeling?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Good. I'm all right again." Roxanne let her arm hug him closer. _"All right." _She grinned and pressed her lips to his once again.

"Shouldn't you... get to... work?" Megamind managed to say between the kisses.

"I've got time..." She tightened her grip and dragged him up so he was half on top of her. It sounded as if he was saying something into her mouth, but she drowned it by making the kiss even more passionate. She wasn't going to let him go now and clearly he didn't mind. His tongue gently met hers. Roxanne let a hand travel under his pyjamas and up his back...

"Sir? Sir, are you awake? We've gotten a message from this 'C'!" Minions voice interrupted them. They broke apart and both let out a low groan.

"Sir?"

"I'm up, Minion! We're on our way!" Megamind called out, trying to keep his voice as friendly as possible. The fish had learned not to call for him whenever Roxanne was sleeping over (which now was practically all the time) unless it was something important.

Roxanne gave her boyfriend a quick peck. "We'll finish this later," she promised with a wink, getting a hopeful smile in return.

"So, what has this guy sent us, Minion?" Megamind asked as he and Roxanne came down to the monitor area, where the sidekick was waiting for them.

"Well, Sir, _she _managed to hack into the channel 8 news fifteen minutes ago."

"_She?" _Megamind set himself into the chair.

"Apparently, Sir. The chief of police contacted me straight away. Here, I'll play it for you," Minion found a remote, and one of the screens with a channel 8 logo in the upper corner began to rewind.

Roxanne settled herself on the arm of the chair and waited patiently.

"Here we go," Minion said, and pressed 'play'.

"_Thank you, Murriel. And now, we'll go over to..." _a man said into the camera before the picture changed. A woman stood in front of the camera with a concrete wall behind her. Her shoulder length hair was white and she wore a tight ice blue suit with her logo on. To cover half of her face, she had a glittering blue mask. From the holes in it, two cold blue eyes stared at them.

"_This is Chrystal, and I'm talking to the one they call 'Megamind'!"_

"Chrystal?" Megamind frowned.

"Probably like in ice crystals. Would you look at those eyes!" Roxanne whispered so that she wouldn't suppress the woman in the screen.

"_I'm giving you a warning, Megamind! I'm here and..."_

"I'm queer?" Minion giggled, but shut up when he got two _ice cold _looks.

"_I'm no quitter! I've got __business to attend to, and you're involved! So watch your steps, alien! You never know when the ground turns to ice and you fall!"_

The picture changed again and returned to the studio, where a confused news anchor tried to get back on track.

"_And that was... not the weather... But __here is Jocelyn to announce it for the next..."_

Minion stopped the tape.

"So…?"

Megamind let out a tired sigh. "Seem like we've got another villain to beware of. Geez, when is it going to _end?"_

"You're not going to fake your death, are you Megs?" Roxanne gave him a teasing smile and a punch on the arm. Pretending it didn't hurt, Megamind pouted.

"No. I just wish I could have this weekend in peace."

"Well, I've got work today. I'll be right back down for breakfast!" She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on his head before she went to get dressed.

"Remember to wear your watch!" he called after her. Whenever a villain was out, it was a good idea to keep connected.

"Always!" she called back.

Minion looked down at his master.

"Do you think this villain will interrupt your proposal, Sir?"

"I hope not, Minion. She's already done it once. But I'll try again later today, when Roxanne gets back from work." Megamind bit his lip and frowned. They always made proposals seem so easy in the movies!

Minion nodded to himself.

"I'll go and get breakfast ready," he said, and left the hero alone to his thoughts.

* * *

**I wonder how many stories I must write before I go out of quotes to use O.o**

**More chapters are coming up! Thousands of thanks to '1992', the poor girl that is doomed to read through them all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody cares if you can't dance well. Just get up and dance. ~Dave Barry****

* * *

******

Interruptions

**– Chapter 3**

Another day at work. Thank god it was Friday! Even though Roxanne had very little work to do today, she longed for the weekend.

Roxanne let her eyes wander over the papers on desk. There weren't as many today as normal. She didn't even have any interviews! If she didn't receive anything more she'd be finished by noon. How odd.

Just as Roxanne finished that thought, one of her co-workers, Jocelyn the weather girl, came by.

"Roxanne! I've got something for you. Apparently _someone-" _Jocelyn rolled her eyes. Their new mailman had a bad habit of forgetting letters. "Forgot to give you this."

Roxanne took the envelope her friend was handing her. Inside, there were a note and six invitations of two different kinds.

"These are for the opening of Metro City Ice Hall!" She had a look at the other three and gasped. "And these are for the ball tonight!" Her mind was suddenly drowned with ideas about what she should be wearing!

Then the surprise fainted a bit.

"Tonight. Oh, I'm _so _going to kill Francis for giving me these so late!"

"If he keeps doing this, he'll be fired for sure. Oh, by the way, the boss said you can leave at noon, so you can get ready for tonight. I think he wants you to use your reporter skills at the ball. And..." Jocelyn leaned over Roxanne's desk with a teasing smile. "I bet I can guess who you're bringing. A certain blue _lover_ and his fish?" She waggled her brows and Roxanne blushed just a bit.

"Yes, I am. If you don't mind, Jocelyn, I have to call my _lover _and tell him about the news."

* * *

"If I like ice dancing?" Megamind frowned. "Mm... I've never watched. It hasn't struck me as a very... well... villainous think to like."

"You are the hero now, Megs."

"Oh, well, it's not a very _heroic _hobby either. And you know me, I can't hold my balance on those things in my life depended on it."

"You've grown better!" Roxanne said and settled in his lap with her arms locked around Megamind's neck. "We have practised. And you won't be doing it anyway; we'll just watch professionals."

"Mm..." he said, considering it.

Roxanne then did her best puppy look, lowering her face, looking into his eyes under her black lashes and pouting just a bit. His green eyes widened. She slightly tilted her head...

It worked; he let out a sigh.

"OK, we'll go. On two conditions! You'll _always _wear that watch!" he said and tipped her watch with his finger. "And I do _not _have to get on the ice! Deal?"

"Deal." She gave him a happy kiss on the cheek and turned to Minion, who seemed exited.

During the years of villainy there hadn't been many occasions when they'd been to events, unless they were attempting to ruin them. The only things they _had_ gone to were a few rock concerts. After Megamind's change of career they'd gone to more of these events, but it still sent butterflies to Minion's stomach every time there was an invite. It made him feel... important! Like a proof that people trusted them and actually wanted them to come!

"But if we are doing this, Miss Ritici, shouldn't we be a bit more prepared?"

Roxanne frowned as she thought. A year ago, she'd been to a national championship on behalf of channel 8. On the note she'd received with the invitations, the skaters who were to do the show at the opening had been listed. She'd recognized the three women from the contest. She'd even interviewed one of them!

"I did a cast at the National Championship for women last year. Maybe I could tell you..."

"No need, Miss Ritchi! When you called and told us, I took myself the liberty of finding a record we did of it!" Minion smiled. "We could watch the skaters that we'll meet tonight!"

"Marvellous idea, Minion!" Megamind said. "You always know how to prepare. But..." He gave the fish a doubtful look. "The tape doesn't need warming up, does it?"

The fish rolled his eyes. "No, Sir, it doesn't."

Roxanne giggled, but stopped when she thought of something.

"You guys recorded the National Championship in ice dance? I thought you just said ice dancing wasn't villainous enough!"

"Weeell..." Megamind dragged it out.

"Actually, Miss Ritchi, we recorded _you."_

"Me?" Roxanne was surprised. "Why?"

"Villains should always be up to date in the life of their damsel-in-distress," Minion said, and put the tape into the recorder on the monitor.

"Really?" Roxanne said and looked down at her boyfriend. His face was slightly more purple than usual and he didn't meet her eyes. She felt her lips curve. How come she hadn't noticed how sweet he was back then?

Minion handed her the remote. "You can show us the skaters, Miss Ritchi!"

Roxanne rolled the tape to the first of the three female skaters; a young Asian girl.

"This is Mona Takahashi. She won and still has potential. They want her in the winter Olympics," Roxanne explained.

From the monitor, her own voice came, explaining the name of every jump and spin the young skater did. Some of them drew gasps and cheers from the audience, and even though Minion and Megamind didn't know a thing about ice dancing, they understood perfectly well why Takahashi had won. In her silver blue dress she flew over the ice and left it as if she was dancing on soft air instead of hard, frozen water. Her petite figure made practically no air resistance and allowed her to cut through it at her own will.

Roxanne glanced down at Megamind and smiled. He followed the ice dancer with his eyes, clearly interrested. Hah- she knew he would like it!

When Takahashi had finished her performance, another woman came out on the ice. Her hair was strawberry blonde and the way she moved made it seem like she was trying to win the audience with her charm and perfect body. Her jumps were perfected, but sensual, perfectly fitted to the love song in the background.

"This is Mistral Moreau. She's from a French family and grew up there, but is an American citizen. She's won many competitions and is very good, but this day she..."

Roxanne didn't need to explain further. Moreau hadn't managed to land properly, and clearly twisted her ankle badly. By the way she held it and cried in pain, it was obvious that this injury hurt a lot.

"Ouch, I'll just jump to the next one."

"Was she OK?" Minion asked anxiously. That was one of the reasons he rarely watched sports; he hated to see people getting hurt. There were already too much of that in his life.

"She got better, but she lost the championship. Poor woman, she was one of the favourites. Aha- here! Carolyn Smith! She got second."

Another woman started her performance; this one had silver blond hair and a determinate expression, clearly a woman whose look was just as ice cold as the sport she loved. When she started her dance, they could see a tiny smile spread on her lips.

"They say she only smiles when she dances," Roxanne whispered.

"Smith must really love it then," Megamind whispered back. It was something about this strong woman that made him want to keep a low voice so that he wouldn't interfere with her dancing. "You know who she reminds me of?"

"Who?"

"Bernard."

Roxanne giggled. "Maybe we could give her his number."

The presentations were finished and Roxanne rolled the tape to her interview with Moreau. She remembered the woman all alone; the other reporters had gone to interview Smith, Takahashi and whoever came third. So she had hoped to give the wounded skater a bit of hope by giving her attention.

"_Ms Moreau, how is your foot?" _Roxanne's voice was filled with comfort. The French woman smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"_Not guud," _she said with an accent, her voice as soft as her brown eyes. _"Id 'as swollén. I will not be áblé to skate fur a while." _

"_I'm very sorry, Ms Moreau.__ The beginning of your dance was very promising!"_

"'_es, it was. I 'oped to win." _The red hair fell over her face, but they could see her biting her lip.

"_Good luck with your foot, Ms Moreau. I hope to__ see you next year, even better," _Roxanne finished, probably not wanting make everything worse for Moreau.

"'_ank you Ms..?"_

"_Ritchi."_

"_Ms Ritchi. I 'ope to see you next year as well."_

It was silent in the lair. Finally it was Minion who broke it. "At least she's better now. It did look awfully painful!"

Megamind nodded in agreement. "It must be every skater's worst nightmare; falling in the final." He did know a thing or two about failing himself. "At least she can learn from her mistakes."

Roxanne sighed, stood up and straightened her blouse.

"Well, I have to get home! The ball starts at seven, and I've got to get ready. Pick me up at half?"

"It starts at seven, and you have to get home and get ready _now?" _Megamind and Minion exchanged a look that clearly said _'Girls are sooo strange!'_ Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Pick me up at half?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Megamind said and watched her go.

When Roxanne was gone, Minion leaned over to his friend.

"Are you going to propose tonight, Sir?"

Megamind frowned as he thought about it.

"I'll bring the ring, but I don't want to ask her when there's a lot of people and cameras around, I don't think Roxanne would like that." Roxanne wasn't the girl who'd like it big.

Minion nodded to agree. "You are probably right, Sir. Err... question."

"Yes, Minion?"

"Your suit is still drenched with champagne. What are you gonna wear?"

Pause.

"Minion, how fast can you fit a suit?"

"If we hurry up to buy one... I could be finished by six."

"Code: get the car!"

* * *

**So... I only know three tings about ice dancing: 1. They have pretty dresses! 2. It HURTS to fall on ice! 3. There is something called trippel axel, named after the norwegian man who invented it.**

**And that's about it... **


	4. Chapter 4

**You can dance anywhere, even if only in your heart. ~Author Unknown**

* * *

**Interruptions**** – Chapter 4**

"Roxanne? Are you ready to go?"

Megamind entered Roxanne's apartment whilst tugging at his suit. Since his white shirt was still drenched in alcohol, he was wearing a black one and a blue tie. To be honest, he found himself even more deviously handsome than usual. The all black look suited him and reminded him about his bad-boy days. Oh well, he was still a bad-boy, just not an evil one!

Minion had done a great job fitting the suit, working as fast as he could. It wasn't easy getting clothing that fit Megamind's thin body; the other suit was one Minion had made all by himself. The fish hadn't been in need for anything fancy to wear, so he just put a bow around his sphere and was currently waiting down in the invisible car.

"One second, Megs. I'm just putting my earrings on," Roxanne's voice rang though the small apartment.

Megamind patted his chest. On the inside, he could barely feel the ring wrapped in a handkerchief. He'd left the box in the lair, just in case. If Roxanne for some reason should feel the box while hugging him or dancing with him, the whole thing would have been spoiled! He wondered how he should do it. Maybe he should propose when they got back to the apartment? Roxanne would probably prefer the privacy.

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped down as Roxanne entered the living room.

She wore a simple red dress. But just because it was simple, it didn't mean it wasn't stunning! The slip on the side of the skirt reached up to the middle of her thighs, the red colour made her lipstick pop and her cleavage wasn't slutty, but elegant. Her makeup was perfect; highlighting her blue eyes and rosy cheeks. And when she walked down to her stunned boyfriend, she made sure to walk with her back straight and with a teasing motion that made her curves roll from side to side.

"Huh... is it just me, or is your heater system busted?" Megamind said, and pulled out his shirt as if it had suddenly gotten warm.

"You like?" Roxanne made a little spin, showing of her curvy figure.

"Oh yes..." he replied under his breath and swallowed.

"Great!" She stepped up to him and gripped the collar of his black shirt.

"You look good too..." Roxanne whispered and leaned in for a kiss. Teasingly she just gave him a quick peck and let him go. "We've got a ball to attend," she said, and headed for the door, leaving a perplexed Megamind behind.

Said hero blinked a couple of times as he tried to retrieve control over his brain. How had he managed to get that girl?

* * *

The hotel's ball room was filled with people. Everyone looked very classy and they were chatting; making the place buzz like a beehive. Megamind tightened his grip around Roxanne's arm. There had been a few events the past year, but every time he entered one, his heartbeat increased and he felt nervous. People were turning to watch him and Minion as they came through the doors, staring at the strange aliens. It felt like their eyes were lasers, piercing his skin.

Roxanne felt his body tense, and gave him a gentle squeeze with her tangled arm.

"You're doing fine, Megamind. Just remember to breath, will you?"

The reminder caused him to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks," he whispered back, owning a giggle from Roxanne.

"Oh, there's my boss," she suddenly said, and lead Megamind and Minion over to the man.

"Miss Ritchi!" He said happily. "I see you got the invitations! I'm sorry you got them so late, I should have taken care of it myself instead of giving Francis the job of delivering them."

"That's OK, Mr Carlson. I'm here now. You've met Megamind and Minion before, right?"

"Yes, but only briefly. I'm Mr Carlson, Miss Ritici's boss," he said and shook both the aliens hands.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Minion greeted.

"You were in that fire last month, right Mr Carlson?" Megamind said, connecting some dots.

"That's right. Thanks for that one, by the way. If it hadn't been for those Brainbots of yours..." He let of a relieved sound.

Roxanne smiled for herself as the three men started chatting. It had taken some work to socialize the blue alien, but he was starting to get the hang on it. She had to give Wayne some of the glory as well; after all the years of being a hero he'd gathered some points and tips that he had taught Megamind.

"Care to dance?" she whispered into Megamind's ear when Minion had taken over the conversation. It seemed to have been let into the subject of aquatic life in the Metro City bay.

"Please!" he replied, and she giggled. Even though he might seem socialized, she knew he wasn't comfortable with it yet.

An instrumental version of what Roxanne was sure of was Goo Goo Dolls' '_Iris_' was playing as they stepped onto the dance floor. Megamind laid a tender hand around her waist, and with the other he held her hand gently as he started to lead her around. Sometimes he spun her around and a couple of times he gave her a dip along with a charming smile. It amused her how this man couldn't keep his balance on a couple of roller skates if his life depended on it, but as soon as he was on the dance floor, his balance was perfect and every move graceful. Roxanne let herself relax in his arms and she soon found herself lost in his bright green eyes.

He had to ask himself once again; how did he manage to get this girl? She felt so light in his arms and her curves were soft under his hand. If he could have it his way, the song would never have stopped! He wouldn't mind if they kept dancing into eternity together! Blue eyes met his own green ones.

Maybe... Maybe now? Megamind didn't have to make it big, he didn't have to go down on his knee and he surely didn't need any champagne! Gently he pulled her closer to him, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume, and recognizing it as one he had bought her. He leaned forward so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Roxanne, will y-"

"Oh, there you two are!"

The mayor had come up to them, not realizing he was interrupting their romantic dance. Megamind mouthed a curse, and then let his grip around Roxanne go.

"I'd like you two to come and meet the skaters that will be dancing on Sunday! Minion's already there!" The plumb mayor smiled, happily unaware of the proposal he had interrupted.

"That would be nice!" Roxanne said and followed the man, leading her boyfriend with her, not knowing what she had just missed out on.

They saw Minion first – after all, he was the tallest one in the room. He was chatting with seven others: four men and three women. Roxanne recognized the women; they were the three she had showed Megamind and Minion earlier on the tape.

"Everyone, this is Miss Ritchi and Mr Megamind. Both familiar faces in this city," the mayor introduced.

"This is Mr Monroe; he's in charge for the show at the opening!" The oldest man in the group shook their hands; his dark hair had started to go grey and the coco skin had a few new wrinkles.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I have of course, heard a lot about the both of you."

"And Mr Thomas, Mr Jensen and Mr Walker." All three men were well built after their years of dancing and they smiled friendly at them.

"Miss Moreau." The French woman Roxanne had interviewed last year gave them a soft smile and pushed away a red bang from her eyes. She was playing with her jewellery- a walnut sized ball of silver covered with diamonds.

"Miss Ritchí! We meet agáin!"

"Miss Moreau! You remember me?" Roxanne said happily. Not every celebrity remembered the journalists who interviewed them. Except for Megamind, of course.

"Of course, Miss Ritchí! I never forget a face!"

"Miss Takahashi. She won gold last year in the National Championship."

The petite Asian girl in a red kimono made a polite curtsy and then shook their hands.

"We saw the tape," Megamind said. "You were really good!"

"Thank you, Mr Megamind," she said; her voice as sweet as her smile.

"And not to forget Miss Smith."

"How do you do?" the woman said, without making the tiniest smile. Her face kept serious and her eyes ice cold. For some reason, Roxanne felt like she had seen those eyes before; so cold and determinate.

The chatting began again. Some of the skaters went to mingle with others and new people came to join them. Every tenth minute, Megamind caught himself looking at his watch. It wasn't that he minded meeting people; it was just that it was so...well...boring! If only a couple of these celebrities were scientists! Then he could have started a discussion on a subject that truly interested him. Instead, he found himself _not_ listening to the gossip and wishing time would speed up so he could leave!

Megamind glanced over to Roxanne. She was pretending to listen, but he could see her glassy eyes, a clear sign that her mind was somewhere else. Even though Roxanne was a reporter, and a nosy one, gossip wasn't her style. Minion too was holding up an act, nodding his fish body every fifth second.

He leaned down to Roxanne's ear and whispered.

"Roxanne."

"Hum..?"

"What do you say we skip out now? I hardly believe anyone will miss us."

Roxanne's glassy eyes blinked and she came back to reality.

"Megamind, that's the most interesting thing I've heard this whole evening."

They gave Minion a sign, and he excused himself and followed his friends; sneaking out the door and assured a few people that they were 'just going to get some air'.

They all let out a relieved sigh when they were finally back in the invisible car.

"That was...well…" Minion began.

"You said it!" Roxanne agreed. "Now, let's go!"

"Next time, let's go to the scientist's convention or a rock concert!" Megamind suggested as they left the hotel.

* * *

Minion left Roxanne and Megamind at her apartment. He watched them pass a still nervous Carlos and disappeared inside. With a smile on his face, he left for the lair. Maybe Megamind would get the chance to use the ring tonight?

Megamind threw his suit over the back of the couch and let himself collapse on the red pillows.

"Long night!" Roxanne sighed and sat down next to him with two glasses of wine. "Here."

"Long, indeed. We were there for..." Megamind had a look at his watch. "Two hours? Wow, I'd believed it was longer!" Roxanne giggled and set her glass down on the table.

"At least I got to see you in your new suit. May I add you look very handsome in it?"

"_Deviously _handsome?" Megamind gave her a raised brow.

"Yes, deviously handsome," she said and rolled her eyes.

"I saw that!"

Roxanne leaned closer to him. "And what are you going to do about it?" she dared.

"I could tie you up!"

"Oh, so _predictable!" _she laughed.

"Predictable? _Predictable?_" Megamind did his best to sound offended. "You call _this _predictable?"

Grabbing her face he pressed his lips to hers before letting go. Roxanne blinked a couple of seconds before she started to laugh.

"No! That was _not _predictable!"

"Hah, I won!" He gave his best evil laugh. Roxanne gave him a push with her shoulder and he stopped it, letting a real laugh take over. It gradually died as his mind instead started to focus on Roxanne's eyes. She had that little happy smile that made them sparkle in different shades of blue. So beautiful and wonderful! His eyes studied every detail in them; how the lines in her irises stretched for the deep darkness in her pupils. What a strange thought: his home had once disappeared into a black hole, and here he was, ready to do the same. Ready to let himself drift into the softness of her gaze.

He'd do it now. Now when they were falling into each other's eyes.

Megamind opened his mouth to ask her, but she stopped him by sealing his lips with hers. Her fingers spread across his chest and clenched the fabric to keep him close.

'_Oh well,' _he thought as his lips started to move by the rhythm of hers. _'I'll ask her tomorrow.'_

Roxanne grabbed his collar and pulled him with her down so he lay on top of her. A tongue danced over his lips and he let his own dance along. His hand cupped the back of her head; his fingers let the strains tickle them. Then he moved it down; it slid down her soft neck and shoulder, tenderly moved over her beast and down the curve of her waist and hip, rested for a second on her thigh before it slipped under the cut of her dress and moved up...

"Sir? Sir? We've got an explosion!"

For the second time that day, Minion's voice interrupted them in something that was turning into a very interesting affaire. They groaned as they broke apart. Megamind sat up so that he could speak into his watch while Roxanne stood up and straightened her dress. He thought he could hear her mumble something like _"Stupid villains..." _and _"Respect for privacy..."_

"An explosion?" Megamind asked.

"Yes, Sir! At the ball! I'll be right there to pick you up!"

"All right, Minion!"

He hung up and looked up at Roxanne.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." It was no lie; he truly wished he could have stayed. There was nothing in the whole world he wanted more at the moment, but he had his duties.

Roxanne gave him a sad little smile.

"It comes with being a hero."

He rose to stand in front of her.

"Tomorrow, I'll come and pick you up and we'll take a walk in the park!"

Her face lightened up. "I'll bring a picnic basket!"

"Deal!" Megamind gave her a quick kiss. "Got to go!" He picked up his suit and headed for the door but her voice made him stop.

"Err... Megs?"

He turned to see Roxanne giggling. "What?"

"You've got lipstick all over your face."

* * *

"And no one's hurt? What is the deal about making a building fall apart and not trying to hurt anyone?" Megamind crossed his arms when he had heard the officer explain what had happened. "If you don't want anyone hurt, you do it when the place is closed!" he said without mentioning the destruction of Metro Man Museum.

"We don't know what she wanted, but at 9.30, her face was shown on a monitor in the ball room, and she announced that the place would fall apart within five minutes! That Chrystal woman sure made a lot of people panic!" The officer shook his head.

"No one's missing?" Minion asked as he took in the scene. The once so fancy hotel was now just pieces of concrete and bricks. Brainbots were searching the place just in case.

"We've checked. Everyone's here. One of the skaters, Miss Moreau, is having a check, just in case the running was bad for her foot. But they say she's fully healed, so I don't think there's a problem."

"No message for me then?" Megamind asked. Last time there had been an envelope for him.

"It seemed like she thought you were still there. She spoke directly to you on the monitor."

"We snuck out half an hour before the explosion," Minion explained. Megamind sent him a look. There was no need for everyone to find out that they had been rude and left hours before the night was supposed to end.

"Shouldn't the opening of the Metro City Ice Hall be postponed? At least until I catch this Chrystal woman?" he asked.

"No!" a voice interfered. It was Mr Monroe, the man who was in charge of the show at the opening.

"No?" Megamind questioned, and frowned. "If people's life is at risk, I can't see any reason not to postpone the opening."

Mr Monroe shook his head. "The ice hall is filled with all sorts of new security. They knew Metro City is a place where you'd better be careful, so the hall is stuffed with everything within modern security. And there is no way you'll be able to convince these VIP's to stay until this Chrystal is behind bars. They have appointments, places to be, stressful lives."

"Well, at least I want them to have a life, stressful or not," Megamind argued. Would Mr Monroe really risk people getting killed just to hold an ice dance performance?

Mr Monroe turned to the officer.

"I'll speak to the mayor, and I assure you; everything will be fine. We've got top security and it will be good publicity for the city."

The officer did not look amused by the idea. "It is not up to me to decide anyway. I suggest you talk to the mayor."

The mayor heard his name being mentioned and was approaching the group.

"What's going on?"

"Mr Megamind here wants us to postpone the opening of the Metro City Ice Hall," Mr Monroe said as if Megamind had insulted him at the worst. The mayor frowned and looked at the hero.

"Really?"

"I just believe it would be a good idea to wait until I've caught this villain." He was becoming annoyed now.

"Mr mayor, as I've told you before, this opening will be good publicity if you wish to hold the National Championship sometime in the near future."

Megamind and Minion blinked as the pieces fell into place.

"N...National Championship?" Minion asked. "Here?" He had to admit, there were much safer places to have a Championship than in Metro City.

"That's why it's a top security ice hall," Mr Monroe explained. "And if you postpone now, you can be sure there will never be a National Championship in _anything _in this city."

The mayor looked from one to the other. Publicity or security? Megamind would never even have asked himself that question.

The mayor sighed as he made his decision.

"We have top security, an excellent staff of police and..." The mayor turned to Megamind. "I am sure the hero of the city won't refuse to help?"

Did Megamind's jaw drop down right now? He pulled it up.

"Of course not."

"Then it's settled. The opening of the Metro City Ice Hall will _not _be postponed. I expect to see you all in the hall Sunday." Then the mayor turned and went to fetch his car.

Megamind looked after him as he went. Publicity or security? For him the answer would have been clear. But apparently, not everyone was as smart as Megamind.

* * *

**Stupid Chrystal- interrupting perfectly hot moments! Oh well- we all better hope our hero can get the chance to propose to Roxanne! Maybe I'll write more today, maybe not. My hand is actually kind of stiff O.o Though my immagination is not :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Winter is nature's way of saying, "Up yours." ~Robert Byrne

**

* * *

Interruptions- Chapter 5**

"And the mayor just let Mr Monroe have it his way? And I who thought he was somewhat smart." Roxanne shook her head. Who could believe the city's smiling mayor would have chosen publicity over security? Megamind sighed.

"Turns out I was the smartest one around. Oh _god, _I wanted to _dehydrate _Monroe! Turn him into a little blue cube so that he couldn't say anything."

Roxanne would have chuckled if it wasn't for the gravity of the situation.

"Well, Minion and I will be there to help you. Together we can make sure Chrystal doesn't attack."

"Wait, Minion and _you?_ Whoever said you were coming?"

Roxanne frowned at her boyfriend.

"I did! _And_ my boss!"

"Your boss? Mr Carlson?"

Roxanne sighed. "I didn't do my job yesterday. I should have used my _reporter skills _and written an article or something about the ball. But it was so boring, I totally forgot! So I missed the big scoop about Chrystal's attack!"

Megamind rolled his eyes.

"I'll dehydrate your boss along with Monroe!"

"Don't! You'll get us both in trouble!"

"Mm..."

Roxanne looked around. It was the perfect day for a walk in the park. The sun was shining and the summer day was filled with the scent of flowers and barbeques. Not a cloud in the sky to spoil the fun. But the constant worrying about the new villain and the dumb withed mayor and Monroe replaced the clouds and lay a shadow over Megamind's face. She sighed.

Well, she was _not _going to let it ruin their date! Roxanne was determinate to make the best out of their Saturday together.

She stopped their walk. He'd been far into his own thoughts and almost fell when the hand Roxanne was holding wouldn't go any further. Turning, he met Roxanne's mischievous look.

"We _will _have fun today!" she said. "Starting with this!" Pulling their laced hands behind her back, she got Megamind close enough to cover his blue lips with her own. When they broke apart, she could see the shadow of worry fainting.

"That's a good start!" he agreed.

"Good! Now let us find a spot to have our picnic." Roxanne dragged her boyfriend with her off the sidewalk and onto the grass.

They found a cosy place under a tree with a view over one of the park's ponds.

"I love the summer," she sighed, and sat down on the red and white picnic blanket. "We can't do this in the winter."

"On the contrary, Roxanne, we could," Megamind stated, as he settled himself close to her and leaned back against the tree, "but it wouldn't be this com-fortt-able."

Roxanne rolled her eyes but kept a grin on her face. There was no point in correcting him; she'd learned that. Tomato, potato. It was a part of who he was and she loved that about him. She glanced at him though the corner of her eye.

He was wearing his hero suit today, as usual, in blue and black with his lightning bolt. Unlike his old villain suit, this one had a collar and there was no need for a cape. _'Good,' _she thought. _'It always hid his figure anyway.'_

Roxanne laced her fingers with his again and relaxed against the tree.

"And what is Minion doing this fine day?"

"I think he went swimming. Sometimes I wonder if he's got a girl-fish out there or something!"

They chuckled.

"Well, at least he's not kidnapping her!"

"Hey! Those kidnappings were a compliment!"

"Oh, and what a compliment! Knock-out-gas, smelly bags, ropes! You surely made me feel _special!"_

Megamind grinned. Ah – the verbal battle between two individuals! There was a reason he'd kept kidnapping her!

"You do realize I could have gone and kidnapped someone _else? _Someone who actually had the courtesy of screaming?"

"You'd miss me, Megs. Admit it! And didn't you try and kidnap another girl once?"

"Mm..." Megamind frowned. "That was a _big _mistake. I never did it again."

Roxanne laughed. "Nice to know I'm irreplaceable!"

Megamind didn't laugh; he just smiled as he watched the girl of his dreams shake when she giggled. Roxanne had the most beautiful laugh. He let his free hand slip over a hidden pocket under the holster for his dehydration gun, where he could feel the ring waiting for him to hand it to her.

"Roxanne?"

"Yes, Megamind?"

He pulled in a deep breath, making sure he had enough oxygen to do this. Taking both of her hands in his he looked her deep in the eyes. It had to be now. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and they were alone. Or, well, as much alone as anyone can be in a city park.

"Roxanne, will-"

He didn't even finish the word before he, once again, was interrupted. This time, not by Minion or a bomb or the mayor. But by a cry for help.

"_Help! Help! Someone's__ drowning! Help!"_

Both Megamind and Roxanne jumped up and looked around. Drowning? He searched the pond and his eyes widened. Someone was pointing at a woman in the pond, who was indeed, drowning.

"Hero time, dearest." Megamind gave Roxanne a quick peck on the cheek and ran.

Running in water was not easy! No matter how graceful Pamela Anderson had run in Baywatch, the reality was very different. It wasn't deep enough yet for him to swim so Megamind had to force his body through the water, waiting for it to get deeper. The woman was still screaming for help! He tried to run faster in order to make it.

The cries stopped as her face was covered by water! The waiving got weaker and slowly the arms disappeared. He felt himself panicking; he had to hope. He could still make it and get her up before it was too late!

On the shore Roxanne covered her mouth with her hands and the bystander looked away. It couldn't be possible for someone to drown here in the park she knew so well! Not here!

And when she came to think about it... how _had _that woman gotten herself out there in the middle of the pond? She had been crying for help a very long time, and Roxanne had to admit this was a bit... odd!

Just as Roxanne had come to that conclusion, something shot out of the pond. Megamind gasped when he realized what, or rather, whom!

For the first time, he had the honour of meeting Chrystal in real life. She was wearing a waterproof jet pack and was currently floating above pond, giving him a smug smile that didn't reach her ice blue eyes under the mask. Maybe she wasn't used to smiling?

"We finally meet, Megamind!" she said, her voice as cold as her eyes.

"I can't say I'm pleased," he growled.

"Oh, I can assure you, _I am! _It seems you have fallen right into my trap!" Chrystal crossed her arms and seemed very pleased with herself.

"If you are going to quote me, I expect to be mentioned. It's called _copyright!" _Megamind turned to look at the shore and Roxanne, and realized he'd gotten himself far out into the water. He also saw that the bystander had thankfully turned and fled in fear.

"Thinking about returning to the ground, Megamind? I'm sorry to say, it's not a part of my plan."

Chrystal pointed at him with a gun fastened to her right arm. Before he could do anything, she had fired.

It didn't hurt. At first he thought nothing had happened. But then he felt something press around his waist, where the water line was. Megamind looked down, and gasped.

Chrystal had frozen the pond. He was stuck in the ice! _'Uh oh. Not good.'_

"I've got you right where I want you!" Chrystal mocked when she saw him struggle in order to break the ice and get free."Megamind, have you ever had frostbite?"

"Can't say I have," Megamind growled. He'd just realized that the dehydration gun on his thigh was _under _the ice and out of reach. The water was gradually getting colder and he had already lost his feeling in the legs.

"Because I thought, since you're so _thin_ you'd probably experienced it hundreds of times! No fat to cover those bones, you know? Did you know that sometimes you can lose limbs if the frostbite is bad enough?"

"S-see the s-size of this head, Ch-Chrystal? I d-don't think you h-have t-to ask." He tried very hard to stop his teeth from chatter. The water was freezing and she was right – his body was low on fat to warm him up. Megamind was made for warm climate. "S-so... W-what's your p-plan?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Megamind. Except for the part about me freezing you to death, that is! How are you feeling, are you c-"

Chrystal stopped when she saw what the alien was doing. He was sticking his tongue out, very concentrated so that he would not burn himself, as he used the laser on his new watch to _melt _himself out of the ice! Steam was drifting from the melting ice and Megamind had to concentrate hard to see what he was doing.

"What the..." she started confused, but then snarled. "I'll give you something to cool you down with!"

Something shot right in front of his nose, causing Megamind to jump and burn himself with the laser. He let out a hiss of pain, but was finally free from the ice. On numb and frozen feet he struggled to get himself up, and another one of those things shot straight over his head!

Chrystal was aiming at him with the wrist gun, but this time she didn't freeze the lake. From the opening, sharp icicles shot out like bullets. Megamind yelped and jumped as one of them flew at the height of his knees. _'Better get out of here fast!"_

He turned to run, but after the ice cold water, his legs were low on blood flow. Instead of running, he fell and landed hard on the ice.

"Megamind!" He looked up at the sound of his name, and saw a figure running over the ice. Roxanne was on her way to help him. Cold laugh filled the air as Chrystal saw the reporter running towards them.

"Miss Ritchi!"

Megamind got on his back, in time to see the villain aim for his girlfriend. There was no more than a second for him to decide what to do; he raised his arm, aimed and pressed on his watch with his other hand.

The laser beam was fired straight into the barrel of Chrystal's gun. It didn't explode, but they could hear a bang when something in there burst. Chrystal began to swear.

"God dammit! This isn't over, Megamind!" She pointed a gloved finger at the alien before she flew off.

"Megamind!" Roxanne lost her grip as she tried to slow down her running, causing her to fall and slide over to her boyfriend's side. "Megamind, are you all right?"

He was covering his side with his hands and tried to sound natural. "I-I'm f-fine, R-Rox-Roxanne. Ju-just c-cold."

Roxanne laid a hand on his chest. He was freezing!

"We have to get you inside and warmed up. Take my hand." She pulled him up, and with an arm around his shoulders, she led him over the melting ice and back to the shore.

* * *

Roxanne's apartment was closer than the Lair. Placing Megamind on the couch, she went to find more blankets. He was only wearing the blanket they had brought for the picnic, and was still shaking of cold. When Roxanne had her back to him and was on her way to the bedroom to find her duvet, he removed his hands from his side.

Ouch, he had really burned himself. The suit was ruined and under it, he could see purple and yellow burn marks. Slowly and with still shaking fingers, he rolled up the suit so that he could examine the wound properly. He hissed as his fingers touched the burned flesh.

"Megamind! You're hurt!" Megamind jumped at the sound of Roxanne's voice. He hadn't heard her come back. Quickly he dragged down his shirt to cover the wound, but Roxanne had already sat down and was pulling his hands away.

"Let me see," she said with the same voice that a mother uses on her son.

"It's n-nothing, Roxanne, it-it's OK..." he began, but Roxanne gave him such a determinate look that he didn't dare say any more.

"How did you manage to _burn _yourself? I thought Chrystal used ice?"

"M-my laser. I m-melted myself o-out of the ice."

"This is bad, Megs! At least it's cooled down, but I need to put some cream on it." Roxanne covered him in her duvet and went to her medicine cabinet to find the Aloe Vera. She gently applied it on his wound, trying to overhear his attempts on keeping his whimpers and hisses of pain hidden. Every touch of her tender fingers made needles run through his body and the forced himself not to twitch.

"I think we should get you to the hospital, Megamind," she suggested with a low voice. Roxanne already knew what we would say.

"N-No need, Roxanne. I heal fast. My skin is-is very thick."

"I know," she sighed as she finished. Already she could see the colour fading, but the skin was still like leather and around it he was getting blemishes. "But you know I hate seeing you like this."

He did and attempt to chuckle, but it sounded fake.

"I know, Roxanne." They exchanged a sad smile, before Roxanne leaned in to kiss his head.

"I'm going to make you some coco to warm you up."

"Thanks," he sighed, happy to find that he had his voice more or less under control again. Megamind rolled himself into a ball of blankets and duvets and relaxed. There was a benefit to getting hurt – he got to have Roxanne taking care of him. She soon came back with a steaming mug and placed it on the table. With a mischievous smile, Megamind opened up his ball, locked his arms around her waist and pulled her down to sit next to him under the duvets and blankets.

"You're cold, Megs," she concluded, but didn't seem to mind. Instead she wrapped her hands around him, careful not to touch his burned skin.

"Mmm... And you're warm," he replied, and pulled her as close as she could get. Snuggled up against each other, Roxanne shared her warmth with him. They soon doze off and their eyes closed.

Megamind didn't even get the chance to propose today, either. He would ask tomorrow, he decided. After the opening of the Metro City Ice Hall. And nothing was going to stop him. _Especially_ not ice cold women with explosives and icicles.

* * *

**It was the best quote I could find for coldness...**

**Ever had frostbite? I have and it totaly sucks! Floating nitrogen running over my toe... hurray... O.o  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"The more successful the villain, the more successful the picture"~Alfred Hitchcock

**

* * *

Interruptions- Chapter 6**

"I wish you could stay at home, Megs." Roxanne gave her boyfriend a worried look as they entered the new Metro City Ice Hall. They were walking down a hall specked with people heading for the entrance. Floor to ceiling windows gave them a magnificent view over the bay, and sent them a soft light from the twilight that was thickening outside.

"No need to be worried, Roxanne. As I've told you, I am perfectly fine."

Minion let out a snort, earning a glare from his master. Oh, if looks could kill...

Roxanne tangled her arm under his, making sure she didn't get close to the burned skin which she knew was still there.

"Even so. But I guess you have your duties."

"Yes I do." He squeezed her arm with his own and gave her a relaxed smile to calm her down

They were all ready to spend the evening in a cold ice hall. Roxanne wore her black coat and Megamind a leather jacket. She remembered the first time she'd seen it – surprised that the alien who'd used to wear nothing but his lightning bolt suit and a cape actually did own a normal jacket. Minion had simply just turned up the heat inside of his robotic suit to keep warm.

The security knew they were coming, and let them through, even though Megamind was carrying his Dehydration gun. He wasn't sure if that comforted him or not. What if Chrystal pretended to be him in order to bring a weapon to the opening? For a place with top security, he thought it was a bit unprofessional. They could at least have checked it really _was_ him!

They headed down the same hall as the others, but a voice called their names. Mr Monroe was standing at a door marked VIP in the end of another corridor, waiving for their attention.

"Your invites are VIP and this is our entrance to the main ice hall," he explained, and opened the door for them.

"I didn't notice," Roxanne said and examined their invitations. "What a lovely surprise!"

Megamind frowned and looked around in the lodge. These seats were levelled from the others and a window (probably bullet proof) separated them from the rest of the hall. He recognized several of the people that had been at the ball Friday night. Megamind would have preferred to be down with the rest of the audience where he could quickly be wherever he needed in case Chrystal attacked.

"Shouldn't the skaters be preparing for their performance?" Minion asked curiously.

"They're heading down now," Monroe assured. "Are you ready for the show, girls?" he asked the women of the skating troop when they passed for the door.

"I can't wait!" Takahashi said; her face was a light of expectation!

"Yes. Ready." Smith's face was just as serious as usual, and her ice cold eyes swept over them. Roxanne could feel the chills run over her back.

"Lighten up, Carolyn!" Takahashi said, and dragged her co-worker with her. Moreau rolled her eyes and followed with her strawberry hair floating after her.

When the skaters were out of the room Roxanne leaned over to Megamind. Minion bent down to listen to what she whispered.

"Megs, I think we should keep an eye on Smith."

"Smith? Why?"

"I believe she might be Chrystal. I recognize her eyes," she explained. Just thinking about that look made her feel as tiny and weak as a louse.

"Miss Ritchi's got a point, sir! Those ice cold eyes give me the creeps!" Minion agreed.

Megamind nodded. "You could be right. We'll keep her under observat-íaun."

"Observation sir," Minion pointed out.

"Tomato, potato. But then we can't stay here; we should patrol the halls. Everyone got their watches?"

They snuck out of the VIP lodge, trying to avoid being noticed when they left.

"Let's split up. Roxanne, could you get down to the skaters and keep an eye on Smith?"

"On it!" Roxanne gave him a peck on the cheek and hurried off.

"OK, Minion, you take the halls up here, I'll check the ones in the basement," Megamind commanded and pulled out his Dehydrator.

"Got it, boss," the fish confirmed, and gave him two thumbs up before he disappeared as well.

Megamind stood still for a moment to see his friends off. Was it a good idea to split up? A hand trailed down to his jeans to the pocket where the ring still waited. Assuring himself that it was a good idea, he turned and headed for the basement.

* * *

The sound of Roxanne's steps echoed between the walls. She tried to walk quieter, but in this deserted corridor, the tiniest noise became an earthquake of sound. Which door would lead her to the changing rooms and the skaters? Peeking in one of them, she confirmed it was the wrong one. She backed away to close it, and felt a strong arm lock around her arms and waist.

A hand pressed a handkerchief against her mouth and nose and she smelled a strange, yet familiar scent. Sweet, but burning! Chloroform! Roxanne tried to struggle out of the tight grip, but the arm around her body was too strong. It didn't take long before her body went limp and she dozed off. The last thing she heard was a sweet laugh...

* * *

When Roxanne woke up, she thought for a moment that the past year had been a dream. Once again she was tied to a chair after being kidnapped and unconscious. It was the lack of a smelly bag that convinced her that this wasn't a Megamind-scheme.

"Welcome back, Miss Ritchi!" The cold voice sent another chill down Roxanne's back. She looked up into the ice cold eyes of Chrystal.

"Chrystal," she said, trying to keep her voice uninterested and nonchalant. Roxanne had made a carrier on being kidnapped and had a lot of training on just that. Straightening her back, she made sure the villain knew this wasn't an ordinary damsel-in-distress.

"Or should I say _Carolyn Smith?" _ The reporter smirked, pleased that she had revealed the new villains identity. That would put her in her place!

But Chrystal didn't get the least bit startled; she merely grinned down at the tied up woman.

Still with the smirk on her lips, Chrystal lifted her gloved hands. One gripped the snow white hair and the other took a hold on the sparkling blue mask. Roxanne felt her jaw drop down to her chest when strawberry blonde hair flowed out over the woman's shoulders. Mistral Moreau removed her coloured lenses in order to complete the change, revealing her big, brown eyes

"Surprised, Miss Ritchi?" she asked without a hint of her accent.

Roxanne didn't even answer.

* * *

**Dududududuuuu! **

**Surprised? Mohahaha**

**And why Roxanne didn't hear Moreau's steps? Jet pack, people! Jet pack ;)**

**And the moral: do not trust French/American ice dancers with strawberry blonde hair!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bruce Wayne will do as a substitute. I'm beginning to dislike him as much as Batman!" ~the Joker

**

* * *

**

**Interruptions- Chapter 7**

"You?" Roxanne finally managed to say; she was still startled over the fact that Chrystal was _not _Smith as she had guessed, but no other than the sweet and beautiful Mistral Moreau!

"Yes, Miss Ritchi. _Me_."

"But... But I thought... Your eyes!"

Moreau let a hand run through her soft hair. "Well, I couldn't have your boyfriend finding out it was me, now, could I? So, as a part of my sweet little revenge, I got my hold on a set of coloured lenses. Smart, huh?"

Roxanne blinked in order to take in what Moreau was saying.

"Revenge? What revenge?"

A shadow trailed over Moreau's beautiful face. "You saw it. My defeat," she growled, and Roxanne got a taste of Chrystal's freezing voice.

"You mean your fall in the National Championship? You want revenge because you _fell? _That's pretty petty."

Did Moreau actually snarl? "I want revenge because I was _humiliated! _I don't believe that's _petty_ of me, I believe it's my right!"

Roxanne shook her head. This woman _had _to be crazy!

"Humiliated? People fall all the time in ice dancing, Moreau! I wouldn't say you were _humiliated."_

"I was! The whole nation saw it! They saw me when I was at my lowest! I was supposed to win! I was the _best!" _Her voice grew fierce and lightning sparkled in her eyes.

"Everyone knew it! Everyone knew I was the best! And then... that _amateur _came! Doing her little jumps and spins, making the audience gasp and cheer! That should have been me up there! Me! On the podium with the gold medal around my neck!" Moreau started to waive her arms to emphasize her point.

"You mean Takahashi? I saw her, she was good. She deserved to win!"

Roxanne didn't get it. This ice dancer who once was so sweet and passionate about her sport had turned into a vindictive villain!

"She was not as good as me! She never was! I always won! Every championship the past two years! I always ended up with gold! But when Takahashi went off the ice and out of the hall..." Moreau let out a frustrated noise. "The way she beamed with pride and joy! It made me _sick! _I knew she had won the audience and the judges! That smile of hers; I couldn't get it of my mind! The way the hall had been filled with cheers! I lost my concentration! And I... I..."

"You fell. It happens. Deal with it." Roxanne once again tried to be nonchalant. It had worked on Megamind, so why not on Moreau?

For a minute the dancer just stared at her. Even though her eyes now were brown, the glare was still filled with the coldness it had when they were blue. Roxanne fought the urge to wince.

"I. Won't. Deal. With. It!" Moreau filled every word with anger. "I shall burry them all; Takahashi who came first, Smith who came second, Monroe who judged and you. You are all to blame, and I shall burry you under this building!"

"Me?" Roxanne asked confused. "What have I done?"

Moreau took a few steps closer to her.

"That interview of yours! You were the only reporter who approached me, filmed me when I was at my lowest! If you hadn't done that, if it hadn't been aired, my fall would have been forgotten! Everyone would have minded their own business! But instead my phone rang all night, on TV they discussed where I went wrong, the magazines published articles about how the fantastic ice dancer suddenly had met rock bottom! Then I came up with my plan. My brilliant plan on how to burry those I despise under layers of concrete from the Metro City Ice Hall! Oh, the _irony! _Ice dancers crushed by an ice hall!"

Roxanne's brows connected as her brain fought to get all the pieces into place.

"But you challenged Megamind. What was the reason for that? All you achieved was to keep the city's hero on his toes!"

Moreau did a teasing throw with her head to get the bangs out of her eyes.

"I didn't want anyone to know who I really was. By challenging your boyfriend, I convinced everyone that Chrystal was just another crazy villain who wanted to rule this pathetic city. Then I attacked him in the park yesterday in order to play my role. And if I was lucky, I might have gotten rid of him as well!"

"What about making the hotel where the ball was held collapse? What did you hope to gain?" Roxanne asked, keeping her voice calm.

"I attacked the ball to give myself an alibi. I recorded myself as Chrystal and sent it over the monitors at the hotel, so that I was around when the building collapsed! You and your boyfriend weren't there, sadly, otherwise you would have discovered that Smith wasn't around when the threat was announced! I made sure to play it when she was outside having some fresh air."

Moreau's usually sweet smile had been replaced with a smug smirk.

"You won't win, Moreau!" Roxanne determined. "Megamind has filled many prison cells the past year, I'm sure there is one there for you as well!"

"Oh, you see, Miss Ritchi," Moreau said and bent over so she was no more than a hand away from Roxanne's face. "I'm not like those villains! There is a huge difference! I'll succeed!"

"The thing about bad guys, Miss Moreau; they always _lose!" _Roxanne achieved exactly what she wanted; by the last word a shadow of anger rushed over Moreau's face, twisting it into a snarl.

The villain turned and picked up the jet pack that had been standing by the door.

"This place will collapse in twenty minutes-," she said, and held her jewellery, the silver ball filled with diamonds, in her hand. By pushing a polished nail into a hidden crack, she opened it. On one half, there was a screen and on the other three buttons; one pointing up, one down and the one in the middle was marked 'OK'. "-and you will be trapped under it!" Moreau played with the buttons and pressed 'OK'.

She turned to leave, but stopped.

"Oh, and before I forget; have you ever had warts, Miss Ritchi?"

"Have I ever had..? Excuse me?" Roxanne did not see where this conversation would lead! That was a very personal question!

"Warts, Miss Ritchi. You see, one of the most common ways to treat them is by_ freezing_ them using floating nitrogen! Do you see all those holes in the wall? If you, or anyone trying to save you, should happen to touch one of these-" and with that she pressed the buttons in her jewellery again and red lasers filled the room. "-you will have the painful experience of being drenched with the liquid!"

Roxanne couldn't help but tense in fright by Moreau's words. That did _not _sound comfortable!

"If you will excuse me, Miss Ritchi, I have an ice dancing performance to ruin. And not to sound cliché, but you _can _scream all you want, for no one can hear you. You are in the basement, three floors under the ice hall." Moreau fastened her jet pack and gave Roxanne one last grin. "Good bye, Miss Ritchi. I hope I'll never see you again."

Roxanne waited a few seconds after the door had closed before she let a smirk be painted on her lips. With a finger, she caressed the watch on her wrist.

"_No one can hear you_... You wish!" she whispered, knowing two men... or, well, two _aliens_, who had heard everything that had been said.

* * *

**:D **

**I have actually had warts... And a doctor who had never freezed one before... Remember I said I had a frostbit once? Ever tried having floating nitrogen spilled over your toe? I couldn't walk properly for a week! So I guess being drenched in it will hurt. Very much! Good luck, Roxanne!**

**Thanks to Joker for the quote! And thanks to '1992' for betaing ^^**

**More is to come...**


	8. Chapter 8

"I guess I kinda lost control, because in the middle of the play I ran up and lit the evil puppet villain on fire. No, I didn't. Just kidding. I just said that to help illustrate one of the human emotions, which is freaking out. Another emotion is greed, as when you kill someone for money, or something like that. Another emotion is generosity, as when you pay someone double what he paid for his stupid puppet." ~Jack Handy

* * *

**Interruptions**** – Chapter 8**

There was nothing out of the ordinary. No traps, no alarm systems and no bombs waiting to be discharged. Megamind wasn't sure if that was reassuring or not. There was no sign of Chrystal anywhere in the building.

Thing was actually getting kind of boring and Megamind was wondering if he should walk upstairs again and keep Minion company, when a female voice was suddenly heard.

"_Welcome back, Miss Ritchi!"_ The ice cold voice made him freeze and spin around, his Dehydration gun ready to fire. But there was no one else in the halls. How odd.

"_Chrystal! Or should I say Carolyn Smith?" _Megamind's eyes fell to his watch. Roxanne! She must have turned hers on! He slipped the gun back into the holster and lifted the watch up to his ear to hear better.

"_Surprised, Miss Ritchi?" _There was a long pause before Roxanne answered. _"You?" _followed by a _"Yes, Miss Ritchi. Me."_

'You?' Roxanne's voice had been surprised! That meant it _wasn't _Carolyn Smith! But then who?

Apparently there was something wrong about Chrystal's eyes. Coloured lenses? His brows moved nearer and nearer as he listened to the conversation between the ladies.

"_You mean your fall in the National Championship? You want revenge because you fell?"_

Fell?

Megamind's green eyes grew wide when he realized who they were dealing with. Mistral Moreau! And she wanted revenge by making the building collapse. Oh, this wasn't good!

Before Moreau and Roxanne had finished, Megamind pushed a couple of buttons.

"Minion? You heard that?" he asked, knowing he had opened a line with only him and the fish. Roxanne and Moreau wouldn't hear them, thankfully.

"_I sure did, sir! What should__ we do?"_

"You get Monroe and the mayor! _Evac-ua-ute _the building! If you see Moreau, do not let her get away!"

"_What about you, sir?"_

"I'll use the tracking device in the watches to find Roxanne and save her!"

"_Good luck, boss!" _Minion finished and Megamind turned the watch a few times. The surface of it changed and turned into a map over the basement of the building. There were two dots on the map: one blue and one red.

"No one kidnaps _my _girlfriend!" he growled, and set out to find said girl.

* * *

Roxanne was waiting patiently, as usual. Cliché! The damsel-in-distress, tied up to a chair waiting for the hero to come rescue her. But she had to admit; the floating nitrogen was new! Megamind could have taken a few pointers from Moreau, if it wasn't for the fact that his villain days were over.

The door suddenly flew up. Luckily it opened out to the hall, avoiding the laser beams.

"Roxanne?"

"_Stop!"_

The blue hero froze on command – only inches away from one of the red lasers. His eyes almost crossed when they tried to focus on the close red line.

"Err... So... What's the deal here?" He gave her a worried look and a raised brow.

"Floating nitrogen, Megs. Didn't you hear?"

"I had to get Minion to evacuate the building. And did you just say 'floating nitrogen'?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. Typical Megamind...

"It will spur off the walls if you touch those lasers. Would you _please _lean back?"

Following her orders, Megamind leaned back away from the too close laser.

"How do I turn them off?" he asked and searched the walls for a switch.

"Remember Moreau's necklace? The ball filled with diamonds? The switch is inside that!"

"Ooo! Original!" Megamind had to credit the villain for that one! If only he'd thought about that! But then again, a necklace would have totally ruined his bad-boy image, and after all, he did have the watch and...

"Yeah, yeah... not very predictable, I know. Now- how about finding that switch and get me out of here before this place falls apart?"

"Oh... OH! Right! I'm on it!" He turned to leave, but stopped in the middle of the motion. Slowly turning back, he gave her a bothered look. "Roxanne, I really wish I didn't have to leave you, but..."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Megs, if you don't go now, I'm _sure _to die! Hurry!"

But he didn't leave straight away. For a couple of seconds they shared a sad look, one that was only used in case they wouldn't get the chance to see each other again. She could see how he struggled when he ripped his green eyes away from her blue ones and left. His running steps were the last she heard before the basement again fell into silence.

'_You can do it," _she thought, and let her head fall down to her chest as tears threatened to peer out from the corner of her eyes. _'I know you can.'

* * *

_

Megamind ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Less than fifteen minutes left! 14 minutes and 46 seconds, if he counted from when Moreau had said 'twenty minutes'. No time to lose!

But at the top of the last stair, he had to stop. The entrance hall with the floor to ceiling windows were specked with people!

"Minion! Minion!" He called for his sidekick as he fought himself through the crowd.

"Sir! Over here!" A furry robot arm waived at him from the ocean of heads. Finally he managed to reach Minion, breathing hard from having to press though all the humans.

"Why... Why is everyone standing here?"

"She's blocked the entrance, sir! There's a fifteen foot thick wall of ice in front of all the doors!" Minion talked quickly and his eyes were filled with worry. "We can't get out!"

Megamind's jaw dropped. Fifteen feet! Moreau probably had a secret escape route. The jaw popped back up as he began thinking. The laser of his watch? No, not strong enough. The destroy setting on his gun? No, he could risk the hall collapsing! How then?

The night was clear and cold. Even despite the light pollution from Metro City, the stars were clearer than usual and a thin white moon hung on the dark blue velvet sky. The dancers of the night sky were reflected in the water of the bay and the floor to ceiling windows gave the audience a panorama view to the summer night.

Megamind turned his head to watch the view... or rather the _windows. _A smirk tugged his lips.

"Code: call in the Brainbots, Minion! I have an idea!"

* * *

The last window fell out of its frame. Megamind turned off the laser and moved to give room for the Brainbots. Each of them grabbed a civilian and flew off with the person, moving them to a safer place.

"Megamind!" Monroe came up to him with a bothered look. "Megamind, I'm sorry that we didn't listen. You were ri-"

"No time for apologies, Mr Monroe, although I would love to hear them, believe me!"

Megamind grabbed a passing Brainbot and locked it's 'hands' around Monroe's arms. Before the man had the chance to say anything more, he was evacuated and out of sight. Megamind had better things to take care of than listening to Monroe's apologies.

"_NO!"_ The cold voice was filled with fury! There, above the crowd, Moreau were floating with her jet pack. Her face was twisted in anger when she saw her plan being spoiled.

"No! I will not be stopped!" The brown eyes searched the crowd then she plunged down. A scared scream filled the air when Moreau picked up someone; a petite Asian girl in her sparkling skating outfit! Mona Takahashi!

Moreau pressed a handkerchief against the girl's mouth and she fell silent. Then she met Megamind's eyes.

"Come and get me, Megamind! If you dare!" Moreau challenged, and flew away in the direction of the ice hall.

* * *

"Ten minutes, Minion!" Megamind called to his friend as they ran through the corridors, headed for the hall.

"We're doomed," the fish muttered to himself. "Again..."

The ice hall opened in front of them with its thousands of empty seats. Moreau was floating 30 feet above the hard ice, holding the unconsciousness Takahashi in her arms and a grin on her face.

"What do you plan to do, Megamind? You can't stop me now!" Her laugh echoed between the walls.

Good point. What _was _he supposed to do? The villain was high up there, together with Takahashi and the necklace with the switch.

Moreau pointed her wrist gun at him. "Au revoir, Megamind!" she said and fired her icicles before he had the time to move!

Something hard and heavy knocked Megamind over and pressed him to the floor between the seats. His head smashed to the ground, and he let out a groan in pain. The icicles missed their target and shattered when they met the hard floor. Megamind reached for his De-hydrator, ready to get rid of whatever was keeping him down, but when he opened his eyes… he saw it was Minion's robotic body!

"Min... oh damn!" One of the pointy icicles had dug deep into the robot side and sparks flew out of the 'wound'. "Minion!"

"I'm fine, sir! Really!" The fish assured. The body was connected to him, but he still couldn't feel the icicle in his side. "We can fix it when we get back to the..."

He was interrupted when a sharp icicle pierced the seat that shielded them from Moreau.

"Oh, that's not good," Megamind pointed out as they stared at the ice between them. Before he could think anymore, the robotic body was over him again, shielding him from a rain of ice that Moreau had started to fire against them. One of the icicles was shot so close to Minion's sphere that it left a long scratch on the side.

"Move, Minion! You'll get yourself hurt!" Megamind tried to wriggle out of the tiny space between his friend and the seats behind him. He wouldn't just lay there and see his friend be pierced by ice because of him!

"No!" the fish growled and pressed his face against the glass in order to stare at his master. "I'm supposed to protect you, _no matter what!" _

Megamind was about to protest, but once again an icicle barely missed the glass that protected his friend and guardian. He would have to think out a plan to knock out Moreau! A couple of seconds later, one crazy idea popped up.

"Throw me!"

"What?" Minion shook his head. Had he heard that right?

"Throw me, Minion! Throw me up there and be ready to catch us when we fall! I'm going to shut down her jet pack."

"Wait, no-no-no! I'm not going to _throw _you!" Had the blue alien gone insane?

"Yes you are, because it's the only plan we have, and it's going to work!"

"But..."

"Oh, just do it, Minion! Trust me!"

They stared at each other for a moment. _'Trust me'. _The green eyes were filled with such determination; Minion had to let out a sigh and give up. In one move, he picked up his master by the leather jacket, got up, spun around and threw the skinny alien as hard as he could in the direction of the flying Moreau and her icicle gun.

Megamind couldn't help from think it would have been fun to see the scene in slow motion. His friend had thrown him out in the air, letting him fly in a straight line towards the villain. The jaw of the strawberry blonde woman fell down at the sight. Before she got around to doing anything about it, Megamind had crashed into her and crawled around to her back.

"What the h-" she started, and suddenly felt fabric being pressed up against her nose. The alien had dug into her pockets and found her chloroform drenched handkerchief! Megamind held it against her face with one hand while he with the free arm took a hold around Takahashi, trying hard to hold onto the villain and her jet pack with his legs.

"Minion! Catch!" he called down where Minion was standing under them, ready to catch any falling body. Megamind let go of the Asian dancer and let her fall down the 30 feet that separated them from the ground. The blue dress and black hair twirled as she fell. With a low 'thump' she landed in Minion's furry arms.

There was no way Megamind would be able to control the jet pack as long as Moreau was strapped to it, so all he could to was to push the 'off' button and close his eyes. There was a tickling sensation in his stomach as they fell towards the ice. The rush suddenly stopped when he felt the strong arms around his body. He looked up into Minion's huge eyes.

"You fantastic fish, you!" he prised and eared a toothy piranha smile back. Minion set down his friend and the lay the villain down on the hard ice next to Takahashi.

Megamind removed Moreau's jewellery and found the crack to open it. On the screen it stood 'Explosives, Ice Hall." He pressed 'OK' and it changed to 'Turn Off'. A relieved sigh escaped his lips and he pressed 'OK' again. But a 'beep' sounded, and a new message appeared. 'Turn Off Not Available.'

Not available? _Not available? _Moreau had made sure no one would be able to save this place! They couldn't stop the ice hall from collapsing!

"Minion," he said, "we have a serious problem!"

* * *

**Why I picked that quote about puppets? It had the word 'villain' in it and it was funny -^^-**

**Thanks once again to '1992' for betaing :D **

**One more chapter and an epilogue coming up :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notion of time; effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end. ~Madame de Stael

* * *

**

**Interruptions**** – Chapter 9**

Her foot tapped a rhythm against the floor, counting the seconds she didn't care to number. Roxanne wasn't sure how long it had been; her watch was behind her back, but she did know it had been a _long _time_. _A sweat drop ran down her forehead and she swallowed hard. Any time now. He'd be her any time now! Of course he would! Yeah, Megamind was probably on his way right now! Any time now...

It wasn't that Roxanne hadn't been in similar situations the past year, but she couldn't remember any of them being so... nerve-racking! Any time now... Her foot kept tapping while her heart raced in a rhythm far faster.

'_Too late,' _a voice in her head whispered. _'It's been too long.'_

Shaking her head she made the voice shut up. "He'll be here!" she told it; trying to convince herself.

A tear betrayed her as it pushed its way out of her eye and fell down on her chest. It left a dark mark on her coat.

'_Too late...'_

"Roxanne!" Roxanne's head shot up at the sound of her name. Her boyfriend was floating in mid air with a jetpack on his back.

"You came!" She grinned, but he didn't smile back. His brows were tangled, and he was playing with Moreau's necklace.

"We're in a hurry," he said as the lasers disappeared and he flew towards her. "There is only one minute and two seconds left before this whole place collapses!"

"That doesn't sound good!" she decided.

With the laser on his watch, Megamind cut the ropes tying Roxanne to her chair.

"No, it's not. Hold on!" Roxanne was swept up into his arms, and she tangled her own around him as they flew out the room.

She frowned when she saw Minion standing at the end of the hall with two lifeless bodies over his shoulders. He seemed nervous, but who wouldn't when they were in a building that was ready to fall apart?

"Why's Minion still here? Why hasn't he gotten himself into cover?"

"He refused," Megamind growled. "Apparently he isn't supposed to leave me. Believe me; I tried to get him out!"

"Is he hurt?" Roxanne gasped when she noticed the holes in his body and the sparks that escaped them.

"A few wires have been torn over, but no important ones," Megamind answered very fast; he was counting the seconds left in his head; _'40... 39... 38...'_

"Are you all right, Miss Ritchi?" Minion asked when they ran/flew up the stairs. It surprised the reporter how quickly the eight hundred pound robot fish could run!

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

"30 seconds..." Megamind said, trying to remind them of the gravity of their situation. They didn't have time for friendly chat; smarter to save one's breath!

'_Twenty seconds..."_

Roxanne tightened her grip around her beau and prepared herself for the worst.

'_Ten... nine...eight...'_

They entered the hall were the windows had been.

'_Seven... six...'_

Megamind and Roxanne flew though the window and Minion placed his foot on the window frame, taking off into the cool summer air.

'_Five... four...'_

Minion was caught by a group of Brainbots and they flew after the couple with the jetpack.

'_Three...'_

Megamind met Roxanne's eyes.

'_Two...'_

She smiled up at him. He'd come for her.

'_ONE!'_

Three explosions could be heard from the inside Metro City Ice Hall, followed by the loud noise of walls and ceiling falling apart. The trio turned to watch the destruction, Minion by simply turning his fish body inside the sphere. A cloud of dust rose up over the place and gradually sunk away. What just a few seconds ago had been a brand new ice hall was now a dump... _'Strange how things change,' _Roxanne thought.

When the cloud of dust had cleared, and things seemed safe, they returned to solid ground at the outskirts of the mountain of rocks. Brainbots and a crew of fire fighters were already busy searching the place for civilians, but they all knew it was only a routine. Everyone had been safely evacuated.

Megamind put Roxanne down and removed Moreau's jetpack, while Minion went to hand over the villain to the police and Takahashi to the ambulance personnel. The hero let out a tired sigh.

"Well, this weekend did _not _go as planned."

Roxanne shook her head.

"I can't believe no one got hurt! Your Brainbots truly are amazing; evacuating all those people!" With a sigh, she sat down on a flat block that once had been a part of the ice hall. What a night! It was going to be fantastic to go to bed later. Her body was stiff after sitting so long in the chair with her arms tied up.

Megamind hadn't moved. He was standing there with a strange expression, almost like glass; the look you get after trying hard and can finally relax. But there was something more under it. Definitely 'something'.

"Megs?"

"Huh?" He moved his glass-like look down to her.

"You remember Thursday night, after we got home from the restaurant, and Minion was acting strange?" The pink ears turned a bit darker when she spoke. "And you said that it wasn't anything? Well, I have the feeling that something has been clearly 'something' ever since. What was it?"

Megamind blinked and the blushing on his ears spread across his face; turning it slightly indigo. Why was he so easy to read?

"Uh... well... Roxanne..." he started, but ended up letting out a sigh. Time to come clear, after all his effort not to ruin everything... "OK, remember that I was about to say something before I got interrupted by the bomb outside the restaurant?"

Roxanne nodded. "You've been very... strange since then."

"Yes, I have. Because... well..." Megamind sat down next to her and started fumbling in the pocket of his jeans.

"Roxanne," he said, sounding very serious. "I was really supposed to do this a bit more elegant. You know – dinner, champagne, the whole package. That... didn't work. But it was probably not quite your thing anyway." The green eyes didn't move from her blue ones for a second. Megamind took a deep breath.

"What I've been trying to say, Roxanne Ritchi, is," he said as he found the small, round thing in his pocket and offered it to her. "Will you marry me?"

There was a long pause. Long enough for Megamind to start to wonder if he had said it right. Then...

"YES!" Roxanne's face cracked up in joy. He blinked a couple of times.

"Wait... did you... did you just say..."

"Yes!"

She'd said...

"You... You... Really? You want... You said..?" He jumped up on his feet and grinned. "You said _'yes'_?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Roxanne jumped up after him. Butterflies took flight in his stomach, turning it into a paradise of joy!

"Yes?" he asked again, as if he couldn't believe it was real! Then he let out a loud cry and threw his arms around her waist to spin her around in the air!

"She said 'yes'! She said 'yes'! _She... said... 'yes'!"_

Roxanne's laughter filled his ears, and he couldn't stop spinning! The butterflies were pushing him around and gave him the energy to spin, maybe even the energy to _fly! _She'd said 'yes'!

Minion was standing at the ambulance where he had delivered Takahashi, watching his friends celebrate their happiness. A happy smile showed on his face.

This had to be the beginning of something _very _wonderful, and Minion couldn't be more pleased with it.

* * *

**Do you know how difficult it is to find good love quotes? There are so many cheesy ones! **

**If you read 'Interrupted', you will recognize it in here. I have deleted it, so don't bother to try and find it again. **

**She said 'yes' ^^ They aren't going to celebrate with champagne, though. There have been way too many chanpagne incidents!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. ~Franklin P. Jones**

* * *

**Epilogue- Interruptions**

It was evening. It was _the_ evening! And it seemed like nature knew; the sun was slowly setting over the water, colouring the world in soft warm colours. A few silky clouds absorbed the light and turned the sky into an aquarelle of fire while the water reflected the colours. The world was a calm and silent place; the only sound to be heard was a seagull flying under the picture perfect scene. A long beach stretched out in each direction. Usually it would have been abandoned at this time, but not today. For this was _the _evening.

Four men... or rather three aliens and one man – where standing on the beach. One was a judge, waiting with a smile for everyone to get ready. Two were witnesses (one also the best man), happy for what was to happen. And one was just plain nervous and struggling with is tie.

"Does this look crooked to you?" the nervous, blue alien asked. Minion rolled his eyes and took over, pushing away the blue fingers and straightening it for his master.

"There," he said, and took a step back.

"Thank you, Minion." Megamind let out a shaky sigh, but everyone could see he was happy. There was a smile in the corners on his mouth and a sparkle in the eyes. He'd been looking forward to this for weeks!

"I can't believe it took so long," Wayne said. "You two could have been a couple years ago if only I had retired sooner."

"Oh... well..." Megamind mumbled and started to tangle his fingers instead, just to have something to fiddle with.

Wayne shook his head and gave the skinny man a friendly clap on the back – which made Megamind lose his breath. "Way to go, little buddy!"

"_Thanks..." _Megamind whispered, trying without any luck to pretend it hadn't hurt a bit. He was going to get a bruise there later.

Minion let out a sigh and gazed down at his friend.

"You've really grown up, sir," he said. Looking up at the fish, Megamind smiled.

"Yes, it seems I have." They shared a long, satisfied look; a look between brothers.

"Maybe we should find our places, guys. I can hear her coming," the ex-hero said.

"Oh, right!" Megamind straightened up, Minion moved to stand behind his back and Wayne found his place where he would be standing behind the woman. The judge tugged his suit and cleared his throat so he was ready.

Megamind felt a sudden rush of heat. This was it! There was no turning back now! Oh god, he wished he had gone with the white shirt instead! Not that it mattered, he'd still be here. No more bachelor life! But then again, his bachelor life hadn't been much to brag about. Oh man... Was that a helicopter or his heart?

"There she is," Minion whispered and Megamind's head snapped to attention.

The moment he saw her, all thoughts and nervousness disappeared. His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard. A goofy grin laid itself over his blue lips and he gazed at the woman walking towards him.

Roxanne was wearing a white dress, but the setting sun gave it a blush of colour. The bouquet was held close to her chest as if she tried to stop her heart from beating out of it and the tiny crystals in her hair reflected the sun beams. But the most beautiful she wore was her smile; shiny and filled with joy.

This was going to be the best evening of his life. And this time there would be _no _interruptions.

* * *

**I just gave myself a lump in the throat. Sry- but I see this too clearly! It's a habit of mine- to get so caught up in my own immagination I start to live it! Seriously- I've caught myself gesturing and moving my lips because I'm daydreaming about me talking! O.o**

**First- I want to give you a list over songs I've listened to writing this. Some I've listened to because of the lyrics, some just because of the rhythm!**

_**Bon Jovi- Have A Nice Day**_

_**Goo Goo Dolls- Iris**_

_**Judd Herrmann- Homeless Heart (not sure if she has the original)**_

_**Disturned's version of- Land of Confusion**_

_**Needtobreathe- Something Beautiful**_

_**Fall Out Boy- Thanks for the Memories**_

_**Three Days Grace- Break**_

**Second- Tusen takk, Ellen, for at du alltid er der og for at du overlever slike sære venninner som meg selv! _Thousands of thanks, Ellen, for always being there and for surviving strange friends such as myself!_**

**Third- Thank to everyone who have reviewed and faved this story :D**

**Fourth- Thanks to '1992' for betaing and adding what needed to be added.**

**Fifth- Thanks to DreamWorks for inspiring me!**


End file.
